


Step Two (I)

by huntersai



Series: Restart [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: FGO世界的岸波白野(概念禮裝另一個結局)和嫁王尼祿的故事第二章之上集





	Step Two (I)

感覺像是身處海底一樣。

時間流動極度緩慢，只能聽見水流的聲音。

自己應該在找尋什麼，內心強烈的渴望這麼述說著。

突然，本來盡是黑暗的視線範圍，捕捉到一點微弱的光芒。

依循著光芒的方向移動，每跨出一次腳步都必須對抗迎面而來強大的水壓。

即使如此，依然得要到達那個地方不可，因為尋找已久的東西一定就在那裡。

一步接著一步，費盡全力總算抵達光之所在，光芒中隱約可見一個人影。

雖然完全看不清楚人影的面貌，可是她知道這個人肯定就是她心中獨一無二的存在。

此時水流卻忽然像是要衝散兩人般襲來，她死命地伸出手試圖想抓住面前的身影，還是無法抵抗猛烈的水勢，就這樣被捲入無邊無際的黑暗中。

 

「奏——」

 

尼祿睜開眼睛，見到的不是剛才掉入的黑暗水底，而是熟悉的一整片乾淨無瑕的天花板。她正躺在自己的床上，紊亂的呼吸聲在房內迴響著。

「只是夢啊……」

她心有餘悸地摸著還在劇烈上下起伏的胸部，自從被迦勒底召喚以來就時不時會做這個欠缺的夢，不過，一直以來都只是漫無目的地尋找某樣東西，像這樣找到目標還是第一次。

「奏……？」唸著剛才半夢半醒時喊叫出口的字，是否和夢裡的身影有關，現在已不得而知。

「算了，終究只是個夢境。」

毫無頭緒的事情怎麼想也沒用，尼祿起身，用手稍微梳理睡到散亂的一頭金色長髮。與其想著不切實際的夢，還不如趕快填飽空腹比較重要。這麼決定之後，她就走進洗手間盥洗，準備開始新的一天。

 

＊＊＊

 

「嗯……該怎麼辦呢？」

迦勒底的走廊上，岸波白野看著左右兩邊的通路煩惱著。來到迦勒底才經過一個星期，她還沒記清楚這裡的構造，再說這裡的走廊每一條都長得一模一樣，也不是每個路口都有設置指標，結果就是現在她正為了不知道該怎麼走去餐廳吃早餐而困擾著。

「————！」  
「？？」

通路的右邊似乎傳來了什麼聲音，她轉頭過去，有一個人影隨著漸漸變大聲的腳步聲浮現。

「小～松～鼠！」那人影一邊大喊著一邊衝了過來，抓住白野的手上下搖晃，「沒想到你也在這裡！」  
「伊莉莎白！」  
「沒錯！就是人稱最強當紅偶像的伊莉莎白我喔！」

伊莉莎白．巴托里，頭上的兩根龍角、背後因開心而晃動著的龍尾，以及自稱偶像風的顯眼穿著，這些都是她的註冊商標。白野和她在另一個電子世界初識時是敵人，雖然沒辦法想起過程的細節，但是後來她們確實轉變成友好的關係，這點從伊莉莎白現在高興的樣子也可以證實。

「你還記得我呢。」  
「你在說什麼啊，這不是當然的嗎！」

想起一個不是那麼理所當然的從者，白野苦笑了一聲。

「你是什麼時候被召喚來的？」伊莉莎白問道。  
「一個星期以前。」  
「原來如此！難怪我現在才遇到你。」伊莉莎白自豪地說：「我可是比你早很～久以前就在迦勒底了喔，在這裡可要叫我前輩囉，小松鼠！」

看著伊莉莎白活潑的樣子，白野也不禁嘴角上揚。

「你在這裡過得好嗎，伊莉莎白？」  
「嗯？啊——這個嘛，雖然這裡盡做一些善良無害的事。」伊莉莎白搔搔臉，狀似有些難為情地說：「不過挺新奇的，還不錯啦。」

身為反英靈，伊莉莎白生前是一個殘忍至極，虐殺無數人民的惡人，即使被召喚成為從者，邪惡的部分依舊存在。可是她在經歷月之背面發生的一連串事件後，內心產生了一點改過向善的渴望，那時就在其身邊見證的白野非常清楚。

「太好了，我也很為你高興。」白野欣慰地說，能夠在另外一個世界看到伊莉莎白實現她的願望，緣分真是奇妙。

「……哼！你還是一樣多管閒事。」龍少女微微紅著臉頰說道，然後突然像是在找什麼東西一樣開始東張西望。

「對了！Saber呢？我是說尼祿啦，你來了她一定開心到說什麼都要整天黏著你不放吧。」  
又要看到那個笨蛋皇帝得意洋洋的樣子了，伊莉莎白無可奈何地聳聳肩說，但她臉上的笑容始終沒有消失。

 

「……呃。」忽然出現的名字卻讓白野有點反應不及。

「其實，Saber她不記得那邊的事。」她有點尷尬地說：「所以我們現在……不算太、熟？」  
這樣子把話說出口，才發現自己大概還尚未完全接受這個事實，不禁對Saber不在身邊的現況感到一陣心酸。

「……哼嗯，這樣啊。難怪之前她的反應有點不對勁。」伊莉莎白若有所思地說，她的表情完全沒有剛才開心的情緒，而是不滿地噘著嘴，「你什麼都沒有告訴她？這樣子難道你沒關係嗎？」

「當然有關係。」

白野罕見地提高音量回話，老實說，Saber對她陌生的態度的確造成她不小的打擊，即使人在身邊卻總是覺得距離很遙遠，這種感受直到現在也還盤踞在心底。  
可是——

「——可是，知道自己欠缺一部份的記憶是很不知所措的，我不想讓Saber有這種感覺。」白野抓緊自己的領口，正因為本身就有這個經驗才更能體會，「而且……」

她停頓了一下，彷彿在確認自己真正的想法，才繼續說下去。

「我想看Saber笑的樣子。」她鬆開了領口，微笑著說：「所以，現在能這樣見到她就好了。」

因為Saber的笑容總可以令岸波白野安心，因為岸波白野最喜歡Saber的笑容了，所以她不想做出任何有可能產生負面影響的行為。

 

「哈啊～～～～～～～」伊莉莎白用一臉無奈的表情長嘆了一大口氣，「你啊，根本只有在為Saber著想吧。」

「嗯？是這樣嗎？」白野疑惑地歪著頭問，想看Saber的笑容是自己的任性，這樣應該算是為了自己吧。

「是！唉～好吧，這樣才是小松鼠的風格？」畢竟面前的少女可是連曾為敵人的自己過得好不好都會關心的可愛小動物系呢，伊莉莎白心想。

「真想看看那個笨蛋皇帝聽到你這一番話的反應。」她不禁想像了一下，要是她熟悉的那個Saber，肯定會露出很有趣的表情吧。

 

 

「怎麼？趁余不在的時候說余的不是嗎，伊莉莎白？」  
從白野的背後傳來的聲音把兩人嚇了一大跳，看來是她們聊得太投入，才完全沒有發覺尼祿走近的腳步聲。

「早安，Sa……尼祿。」  
「……唔姆。」

從尼祿的回應看來，她應該是沒聽到白野和伊莉莎白的對話，令白野內心鬆了一口氣。

伊莉莎白的視線來回掃著不同於印象中相處模式的兩人，越來越受不了空氣中尷尬氣氛的她，突然一個箭步上前挽住白野的手臂。

「我說啊，我這種超級偶像的經紀人空缺可是很搶手的喔！」她無視白野困惑的反應，自顧自地說下去：「不過為了你的話，我就姑且把這個職位空下來吧。別管那邊那個暴君了，隨時等你來面試喔！小．松．鼠❤」

伊莉莎白用甜膩的聲音留下這句話，並且投給尼祿一個帶有挑戰意味的笑容後，立刻轉身雀躍地小跳步離開，留下兩個錯愕的人站在原地。

「……伊莉莎白還是一樣沒變。」尤其是這種完全不理會別人的地方。  
「你和她認識嗎！？」  
「嗯。」  
「唔唔唔……」

尼祿現在很不滿，非常的不滿。

本來她只是想去餐廳，剛好在走廊上看見岸波白野的背影，才正想說早晨就可以遇見星星真是無比幸運，沒想到她旁邊竟然還有伊莉莎白在，而且兩人還看似有說有笑。更不用說剛才伊莉莎白的行為擺明是衝著她來的。

和伊莉莎白鬥嘴早就是家常便飯了，卻從來沒有這麼令人生氣過。到底自己在不滿什麼？找不到負面情感的來源更加深她的焦躁。

「……尼祿？」白野試探地叫了一聲眉頭深鎖的皇帝，「可以的話，我想請你帶我去餐廳……」

「什麼？你還沒記清楚迦勒底的路嗎？」  
「嗯……」要她承認自己迷路實在有點害臊，但再不趕快吃飯，到時肚子出怪聲被旁人聽到可就更難為情了。

「真是沒辦法，正好余也想去用餐，就順便帶你去吧。」尼祿對白野意料之外的弱點感到有趣，忍不住笑了一聲，「有空的時候余來帶你走一圈迦勒底吧！不用煩惱，這裡的大小和余的宮殿比起來根本不足掛齒！」

「可以嗎？」  
「唔姆！還可以向你介紹余的推薦場所喔！像是迦勒底的澡堂，雖說沒有羅馬的浴場那樣舒適，不過也是別有一般風情，余很喜歡！」  
「呵呵，那就拜託你了。」

一路上她們就這樣聊著無關緊要的日常瑣事，話題的八成是由尼祿帶起，白野只是靜靜地聽著，時而點點頭，時而回答一些簡短的詞句。不可思議的是，沒多久之前還深陷不滿情緒的皇帝早已恢復心情，臉上掛著更甚平時的陽光笑容。

一定是因為栗髮少女是個超乎她想像的優秀傾聽者，真誠且溫柔的態度從不會讓人不喜愛，尼祿這麼認為。

 

 

很快地，她們抵達了餐廳，大概是由於過了早餐的熱門時段，裡面只有幾位從者和迦勒底的職員零散在餐廳的各處。

「到了，謝謝你。」  
「唔姆！不用多禮。」尼祿看了看空蕩蕩的餐廳後說：「那麼，就特別允許你和余一起用餐吧！」

白野對尼祿的邀約（或者該說是決定事項）感到訝異，睜大了眼睛望著面前的從者。

「如何？…………該不會要拒絕？」

原本掛著自信滿滿笑容的尼祿，看到白野沉默的樣子竟然有點動搖起來。她生動的表情變化令白野禁不住嘴角上揚，可是她知道再不趕快回答，恐怕就要讓可愛的皇帝不開心了。

「怎麼會。這是我的榮幸。」  
「唔、唔姆！當然！」聽到白野答應之後，尼祿馬上展開笑顏，快步跑向一個空著的桌子。

望著揮手呼喚她快過去的純白從者，白野感覺內心湧入一股暖流，並且再度深刻體認到，縱使面前的從者沒有任何關於自己的記憶，只要還能夠看見她的笑容，這樣就已經足夠幸福了。

 


End file.
